Truth Serum
by Fudgefeather
Summary: Kyûbi's always wanted to find out Yami's true feelings for him, and when opportunity presents itself, who is he to deny it? Unfortunately, "luck" and "Kyûbi" do not seem to belong in the same sentence, unless we are talking about bad luck, and several other Demon Lords fall victim to his truth serum capers... KyûbiXYami and mentioned OrochiXSpider Queen; Oneshot


**AN: Well, here it is. This was the first KyûbiXYami fanfic I ever started on, yet it has only recently been finished. Many times I intended to give it up completely, "The story is old and I've lost interest; I have newer, better ideas; I don't know what *insert name* should coonfess!" However, in the end, I pulled through, just to give my first ever fanfic of my favorite Okami pairing a shot.**

**I would like to give a HUGE shout-out of thanks to RzSumisu on dA for help in ideas with the Nechku section. I believe it started out with a link to "Demon Lord Road Trip", to which she said I could use her Nechku headcanon for (At the time, I had no Nechku headcanon, so). I was beginning to write this then, and knew Nechku was going to play a part in this, so, naturally, I asked her what Nechku would do under truth serum's influence (or something like that.). The answer is contained in what Nechku says here.**

**Also, for the record, I LIKE sensitive, clingy Yami. He's adorable. This explains how kitten!Yami was created. So don't go, "OH YAMI'S OOC"; I DON'T CARE. It's my fanfic and I'll write how I want to.**

**This was five pages. That's a long oneshot.**

* * *

It was twilight, and Kyubi was cleaning out a closet. Well, more like rearranging this so that if Yami opened it, everything wouldn't fall on him again. That was exactly what had happened earlier in the morning; Kyubi clearly remembered how flustered Yami had been when he came to check and make sure everything was all right. The Dark Lord only put away a few pictures, which he insisted it was none of the kitsune's business to be looking at. Kyubi sighed, swishing his tail around. It and his ears were the only things he kept in his human form to signify that he was, in fact a kitsune.

Everything seemed pretty well straightened out by now, and Kyubi had to smile. Yami was going to be so pleased~

Suddenly, a black bottle laced with blue caught his attention. "Eh? Master, what's this?" the nine tailed fox asked, holding up the bottle. Yami turned his head to see what Kyubi was holding. "Oh, that? It's truth serum. The more you fight it, the more you spill out," he explained. The fox blinked. A plan started to form in his head, and, as if on impulse, he asked, "Would it work on us?"

"Of course it would work on us!" Yami snapped, sounding more irritated than he really was. "There is no reason it should not."

Kyubi's ears perked to their highest extent. It would work on Yami, huh? …He was so glad he was responsible for cooking dinner that night.

Maybe, just for once, he could find out what Yami's true feelings for the fox were.

* * *

It was a rather simple affair to smuggle it into Yami's food. After all, because it was Kyûbi's week to cook, he just needed to sprinkle a few drops onto Yami's dish. Simple enough…

However, it seemed that the fox wasn't going to get away with it, after all…

He had just set out the food and sat down next to Yami (he was, after all, Yami's "right hand man"…) then the Dark Lord decided to announce something. "Now, this may seem like a strange request to you, but tonight, I request that everyone pass their plates to the right."

Kyûbi understandably nearly went white with shock. He had prepared everything so… perfectly, and now all his plans went to waste. What did it matter that his Master was going to be eating off the kitsune's plate? His brilliant plan to find if Yami loved him… gone to waste. He stared down at the gear-like plate that had replaced his; it belonged to one of the twin owls. Great. Just great.

He didn't have long to mope around, however. Why, you may ask?

…Remember the truth serum he put in Yami's food?

"I LOVE THE SPIDER QUEEN," eight voices boomed at once, and Kyûbi stared at Orochi in his human form. While typically an eight headed snake, he was now a man with a leather jacket and a split personality. Eight of them, to be exact. "Shut up, everyone else! She's mine only! No, mine! No, mine! Oh, no, you're all wrong, she's MINE!"

Orochi began slapping himself repeatedly across the face as all eight of his personalities squabbled over who loved the Spider Queen the most. Directly across from him, Kyûbi's jaw slacked. He noticed how everyone at the table around him seemed in a deep state of shock as well… Minus Yami. He was gazing at Orochi slapping himself all around with undeniable amusement at the serpent's pain.

Suddenly, as if to break the awkwardness, the Spider Queen got up, moved over to Orochi, and kissed him. Orochi paused for a second, before beginning to drool. "See? I told you she likes me the most! Liar…."

Kyûbi nearly fell out of his seat in shock, and it seemed that Yami was less amused and more disturbed than before…

* * *

The next night, Kyûbi decided to sneak the serum into his own dish. It was a huge risk if Yami decided not to move the plates again, but at least this time, Kyûbi was prepared if Yami ordered a switch in plates. Once again, he decided to announce something. "Tonight, instead of switching the plates to the right, I would like to ask that you switch you plate to the left."

The other Demon Lords grumbled about the change, but complied. Kyûbi's heart sank; after all his trouble, he still couldn't get to Yami. Great. Just great.

"Kyûbi! You –!"

There followed such a string of horrible curses and swears that Kyûbi felt his fox ears were on fire. It was not Yami who spoke these harsh words, however. Instead, it was someone Kyûbi never expected to curse him out like that. It was, in fact, Nechku. The silver owl, now in his human form, was literally snarling at him, speaking out words Kyûbi never expected to hear pointed at him. By him, Lechku sat, eyes shocked, and even though he never spoke, his thoughts were clear: _You weren't supposed to tell Kyûbi what you really thought of him!_

Yami watched the whole scene with eyes slightly narrowed, as if watching something that greatly displeased him but was so captivating at the same time that it was impossible to look away from. Finally, Nechku seemed to grow tired, and he stopped. "Whew," he muttered in his squawking voice. "I had wanted to get that out for a long time."

He smirked and continued. "You know, I only talk in squawks to annoy you~. It's fun to watch as you grow frustrated as your ears grow hurt from me speaking."

Kyûbi's ear twitched; Nechku was obviously getting into this… "Eh, heh, heh… I actually have downy fluff on the right side of my chest as well as over my face," Nechku confessed, rubbing his hand behind his head. Kyûbi glanced at Yami, whose raised eyebrow told him _exactly_ what it was thinking: _blackmail._ Meanwhile, Lechku's head was buried in his hands, as if he were trying to tell Nechku to shut up while he was ahead.

"I also flirted rather successfully with Michizane before he knew I was a demon lord~"

Now everyone was thoroughly disturbed. This was now beyond anything they could ever desire to know about Nechku. Even Nechku himself was beginning to realize how much he had revealed about himself, and his smirk was quickly fading. "Please excuse me while I slap my brother silly."

Everyone stared at Lechku in shock. He had barely uttered a single word in over two hundred years, and now he spoke a single yet complete sentence. With that, he grabbed his silver twin's shirt collar and dragged him off, the latter screeching about not having said anything willingly and that "something must've been slipped in his food!"

Within a minute, they heard Nechku squawking again in pain as resounding slaps echoed throughout the Ark. "So…" Yami said as another slap resounded through the ark, "Shall we eat?"

* * *

The next night, Kyûbi slipped the serum into Orochi's food. Even if Yami didn't end up eating it, hearing more from Orochi or finding out the Spider Queen's thoughts might be interesting; it really couldn't hurt, after all… As he sat in his chair, heart pounding unnaturally fast, he watched Yami for a sign as to whether or not tonight would be the night he could _finally_ figure out the other's true feelings for him.

The request process started; however, unlike the nights before, the request had this message in it: "Switch plates with the person opposite you."

Orochi was sitting opposite Kyûbi.

He had slipped the truth serum into Orochi's food.

He was doomed.

For a few minutes, the kitsune sat there, staring at his new plate in utter horror. Eating would mean certain death; it would mean telling Yami prematurely, before he could even confirm the other's feelings for him, and if Yami absolutely hated him… _"The more you fight it, the more you spill out."_

These words of Yami rung clearly in his mind, and for a second, he wondered what they meant. Suddenly, an idea, a last resort dawned on him. _Don't be afraid of telling him, at least not now. If it comes out, it comes out; nothing you can do about it. Maybe telling him yourself would prove easier and more productive than trying to trick him into giving the answer by this stupid truth serum._

Even Yami was staring at him now, perhaps wondering why Kyûbi had stopped, a challenge seeming to ring in his eyes as if he knew what the fox had secretly been doing. For once, Kyûbi forced himself not to care, taking a deep breath to relax himself. Then, suddenly, he began eating.

Miraculously, he felt nothing. No over-powering urge to spill out everything to all the other Demon Lords, no sudden embarrassment, nothing. In fact, the effects seemed to be the opposite.

He felt a growing courage seeping through him, urging him, strengthening him. _Tell him, tell him,_ it whispered. _This may be your only chance._ Kyûbi shook his head, as if he felt a nearby insect and was trying to rid himself of it. _I'm not that stupid. I can't tell him; believe me, I've tried… I just don't have that kind of courage._

The voice laughed. _Oh, but of course~ You have more courage than you believe, I feel, my dear kitsune~_

The voice sounded oddly like Yami's now that Kyûbi listened to it, a fact that shocked him. Yami could always speak through minds, but never would he say something like _that_. Yet… At the same time, Kyûbi found it didn't matter. Despite an over-whelming tendency to fail at things spectacularly, he knew this was one thing he couldn't mess up. With surprising speed, he pushed himself to his feet, staring at Yami from where he stood. "Yami!" he shouted above the noise of Orochi talking, "I love you!"

Next to him, Yami, who had ignored Kyûbi's leaping up, spewed out the food currently in his mouth, looking as if he were about to choke. His red eyes had stretched to the limits they could possibly stretch to, and his body was in a state of rigid shock. The kitsune continued. "I've had the BIGGEST crush on you for over two hundred year, you realize? And you, smartest person I've ever met, you'd think you'd possibly realize that, no?"

Yami looked sheepishly towards Kyûbi, head lowered slightly, still in shock. "No, you never did, or if you did, you failed to mention it. I could understand if you think it's improper for public affection, especially because of the master/servant relationship, but honestly, you can still show affection, right?"

Now Yami wasn't even looking at him, but Kyûbi was on a roll. "Heck, for the last few nights, I've been trying to get something out of you. Remember that truth serum I found? A few drops in a dish, a dish meant for YOU. But you're smarter than that, aren't you? You knew I had found it; you knew after the first switch I'd try again, try to keep the pattern, right? Well, you just figured it out, at the expense of Orochi and Nechku. But still, heck with it, I'd do it again if I could, just to find it out, because even if you can't find it in your own dang heart to love me back, I still love you!"

The rant of all his pent-up feelings over, the serum and the courage began to wear off. Kyûbi stood, panting, unsure of what to do now, wide-eyed stares from everyone; everyone who knew Kyûbi loved Yami but also knew him to be quite incapable of saying anything. "K-Kyûbi-" Yami began, stuttering over his word as he shook, trying to recover, but the fox cut in. "Oh, I know, I'm a stupid fox, should've realized you never could have feelings for anyone," he said bitterly, starting to turn around. "I just figured I should at least tell you."

With that, he turned and walked out, unaware of Yami's hoarse, whispered pleas of "Kyûbi, Kyûbi, wait-!"

* * *

The next night, he again sat next to Yami, who pointedly refused to look at him. Had he been able to catch a glimpse of Yami's face, he would have realized how flushed and red it looked compared to normal, but he merely assessed it as a cold shoulder after the events of last night. It had been Orochi's turn to cook food; Kyûbi's week of cooking was over and he thoroughly doubted he'd be asked to cook again after last night. The serpent stood beside Yami's seat, proudly holding the Dark Lord's plate before setting it down before him. "Hope you enjoy it~" he practically sang, tone giddy, and Kyûbi's single golden eye followed the snake back to his seat, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to figure out what could possibly have made Orochi so happy-

He had left the truth serum in the kitchen.

Orochi was cooking.

His eye widened, staring as Yami as he began to eat. "No, Master wait!" he cried, darting to stop him from eating that food; Orochi had probably discovered the bottle and had slipped it into Yami's food; he might have expected another switch, or maybe he just wanted to find out "the fish's" secrets, but Kyûbi knew one thing: Yami had only expected the truth serum from him, and thus presumed a switch was unnecessary.

He was too late, however; Yami had eaten the first bite, swallowed it, and was now looking at Kyûbi as if he were an idiot- and then, his eyes widened. His body began trembling, staring at the kitsune, unable to contain himself- and flung himself at Kyûbi. The fox caught him, arms wrapping around him, listening to Yami's choked out words between- was he actually _sobbing?_

"I… I… Darn it all, Kyûbi, I… I'm such an incompetent _fool_, I never could tell you, I… I just…"

Kyûbi rubbed his back, gazing at all the wide eyes of the other Demon Lords. They had never experienced Yami breaking down like this; they didn't, they _couldn't_ understand. He started backing out from the room, holding Yami high enough that his feet were above the ground, Yami still clinging onto him. His pace quickened as he realized Yami was bursting to continue, the feelings bottling up inside him causing heightened stress. Only when there was a closed door and a hallway between them and the dining room did Yami finish. "I… I know you must hate me know think I am completely heartless, anything. But… I was a fool… Even though I knew – even though I saw the signs, I still didn't want to believe – I have a fear of rejection, didn't think I could take it if I was wrong and the answer was no, but-"

Yami choked up, voice cracking and finally ending, tears still running down his face at the thought of it- and suddenly, Kyûbi leaned back, laughing in spite of it all, drawing Yami closer onto him. "What- what is it- what's so funny?" Yami asked, looking at him with wide eyes. "Oh," Kyûbi said in an off-hand tone, "This is only the best day of my life! You've all but confessed you love me, and here you are, crying all over me, getting all clingy… What's not to be happy about?"

Yami groaned, head sinking back onto Kyûbi's shoulder. "Glad you're happy," he moaned, though Kyûbi suspected that Yami might just be happy as well.


End file.
